


Beginning to change destiny

by 1994omi



Category: Charmed, Once Upon a Time (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Lachesis - Freeform, The Fates - Freeform, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1994omi/pseuds/1994omi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had only closed her eyes for a second. But next thing she knew she was standing at the edge of a forest that shouldn't exist looking out at a lake that looked like it came out of a fairy tale. (one-shot written for Kittyinaz writhing challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning to change destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was written for Kittyinaz January 2015 Writhing Challenge.
> 
> I don't own anything execpt the anoying muse who came up with this.... and really I would sell her in a heart beat (but shhh don't tell her that!)

January 2015 Writing Challenge: **Beginning to change destiny**

 

She had only closed her eyes for a second. But next thing she knew she was standing at the edge of a forest that shouldn't exist looking out at a lake that looked like it came out of a fairy tale.

 

No lake in this day and age looked that clean, like you could see right to the bottom and see the shells and rocks that would lay there.

 

While she walked to the edge of the lake a mist slowly came over the lake. 

 

'This is a dream' she said out loud.

 

She looked around at the lake and then back to the forest with trees whose bark where white and black and brown and leaves the colors of autumn. 

 

'That does not mean that it isn't real.' A voice remarked. 

 

She turned back to the lake and there before her stood a woman she had never seen before.

 

Her hair was red and came to her waist; she wore a dress the color of snow with black flowers and ruffles on the dress. And in her hands she held a lantern that clocked her face in shadows.

 

'Who are you?' She asked with curiosity.

 

'I have many names but the one I am most famous for is Moira the fates.' The woman explained.

 

'Aren't the fates like three old women, who crackled around a woven tapestry and made decisions about everyone fates but their own?' 

 

'No child, we are three, yes and we have a tapestry that is the great design but the old and vengeful parts were written by men who thought they could win from us when they tried to change the grand design, they soon learned however that only the Moira change things.' The woman, Moira explained.

 

'So.... which one are you?' She asked.

 

The Moira chuckled.

 

'I am the one known as Lachesis, the drawer of lots. I measure the tread of life that is allowed to each person and therefore I decide who gets which lot in live. Now the reason I came to you, young Isabella Swan, is because before your birth the Moira and the Angels of Destiny changed not only your destiny but those of Emma Swan, Katarina Petrova and the women that are going to be known as the charmed ones. You may not know it yet but the six of you will change the destiny of the world as we know it.'

 

'But I'm just me, plain old Bella Swan, how am I supposed to change the world?' The panicked voice of Isabella Swan asked.

 

'Oh you'll know, besides you’re not alone and you never will be. Your sisters and the many friends that you haven't met yet will help and guide you to the correct path.’ Lachesis said.

‘And if even they can’t help you, your dreams will guide you. Now the past couple of weeks you have dreamed of a girl around 16 years of age, yes? Long blonde hair, olive green eyes, black glasses, is that correct?’ Lachesis said all this like she already knew the answer.

 

‘Yeah, but how did you know?’ Bella asked looking confused at Lachesis.

 

‘Who do you think sent you those dreams, love?’ Lachesis giggled and winked at Bella.

 

Bella looked embarrassed for a moment, blushed and looked away.

 

‘Now the girl you saw her name is Emma Swan and finding her is the first step in changing the grand design. So wake up Isabella and find Emma so the two of you can start your journey to change destiny.’ 

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this little one-shot. And I hope that you like it.**

 


End file.
